Crash
by Moonlight Usagi-Chan
Summary: A series of drabbles prompted by MamoChiba Week 2018 off of Tumblr, these one-shots explore how even the smallest chance encounters can have an impact on your fate and destiny.
1. Day One: Childhood

**Sunday July 29** **th** **\- Childhood:** This can relate to Mamoru's past, primarily in his younger years. This can be interpreted as his past life in his younger years or even his present life in his younger years. Maybe make it an AU where his parents live? Maybe he's visiting their grave. Let your imagination go!

* * *

He clutched his briefcase until his knuckles turned white.

It was his first day back at school since the accident. Since he lost his family, his memories. According to the documents, he was registered at this school: Juuban Primary. The papers also stated that he had many friends, played soccer, and was an above-average student.

Adjusting the button on his navy colored jacket, he gulped as kids he didn't recognize breezed by him into the building. A few said hello to him, one even came up and tried to hug him. He didn't mean to recoil at the guy's touch, but he didn't recognize anyone.

Nothing looked familiar whatsoever.

 _"We should try to introduce him to his surroundings and see if it helps kick-start any of his memories."_ Well, Doctor Knows-nothing, clearly you were wrong.

Mamoru took a shaky step onto the concrete stairwell, finally ready to swallow the uncertainty in his stomach, when he felt a collision knock him down. Thankfully he had braced himself, saving him from even more damage than he had already been inflicted on.

"What the heck?" he cried out as he regained his footing. "Watch where you're going!"

A young girl, dressed in the school's primary uniform - a royal blue jump skirt, white top and red bow – stood up and began apologizing profusely. "I am so sorry," she wailed as she bowed repeatedly. "I didn't see you!" Her blonde pigtails bobbed up and down, like wiggly spaghetti scooped out of a pot.

For a brief second he felt bad for yelling; clearly the girl was younger, at least in Year 2 of primary. Being in his last year, he should have at least tried to be more respectful. However, given the circumstances of the day, he struggled to find the slightest amount of empathy possible.

"Don't let it happen again," he grumbled as he began to reascend the stairs.

"Wait!" she cried out, stuffing her hand into her pocket. She retrieved a small, silver wrapped square, placing it in his hands before rushing up the stairwell. Once she reached the top, she turned around and cupped her mouth, shouting down at him.

"I'm sorry again! Please accept my apology!" she cried out before running into the school. He looked down at the item; a small piece of chocolate. He frowned; he didn't really eat sweets. What the hell was he going to do with this?

Stuffing it into his pocket, he continued his way up the stairwell, his original apprehension gone, as he shook his head from the idiocy of the collision. He was a tall guy; how did she totally barrel into him like that?

#

It was another two weeks into school when she ran into him again, only this time, it was in the cafeteria.

Tripping over her own two feet, she sent herself flying into him. Magically, he managed to avoid spilling food on either of them, only all over the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" he cried out to the girl who was scrambling to her feet, bowing and apologizing yet again. He frowned at the mess on the floor; he had already forgotten breakfast this morning, and now he was going to have to forgo his lunch as well? He could feel his temper rising as she strung together even more apologies.

"Gomen! Gomen!" she cried as she fumbled in her backpack, pulling out yet again another wrapped candy. She placed it in his hand and scurried away, crying out how sorry she was as she made her dramatic exit.

He scowled as he looked at the candy, frustrated beyond belief that she would run in to him _yet again._ Dropping the treat into his pocket, he grimaced as he turned around, his stomach growling with each step as he retrieved the cleaning supplies to pick up the contents of his spilled bento.

#

"Why do you keep running into me!?" he cried as he twisted his body like a pretzel, trying to avoid the fifth collision in a month's span.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed! "I'm late! I'm so late!" And, per usual, she dug out another perfectly shaped wrapped square, placed it in his hand, and took off. You could practically see a trail of dust behind her as she ran off to her wing in the building.

He placed the treat in his bag, the petite squares invading one of the pockets of his briefcase. Why did she keep giving him chocolates? He rolled his eyes at the youthful representation of candy as an apology. A part of him itched to eat a piece, but he shook his head, frowning at the idea of indulging in her silly notion. No, he needed to redirect his focus.

He needed to get out of here.

Pulling out his book, he buried himself in math equations. It had been five weeks and nothing seemed familiar. Classmates tiptoed around him. Teachers and counselors were unbearably sensitive to him. He needed to leave, transfer to a new school system, get out of Juuban's educational program.

He had his heart set on Moto-Azabu Middle School.

Yes; where all the intellects go. Where people don't attend to fraternize, or socialize, or treat people like their made of glass. They're there to focus, to study, to work hard and be the best. Mamoru wanted it. Needed it. A new focus in this new life of his, a new goal. He didn't care what the documents said, what his doctor thought.

It was time for a new Chiba Mamoru.

To leave the old one behind and start anew.

#

It was three months when he was able to start sensing that she was about to fly by him. Her footsteps were unmistakable, the way she would slap the ball of her foot against the vinyl flooring of the school's hallways.

A handful of times he had been too focused on his studying to hear it. He had taken to reading and walking, studying and eating, and it cost him dearly on a few occasions. Once she completely bulldozed him over when he was flipping through his flashcards, sending index cards with notes falling around them like snowflakes. And, like always, she apologized, gave him a chocolate, and hurried on her way.

It didn't matter if it was in the hallway, in the schoolyard, or on the streets within the school's boundaries; somehow, like a magnet, she managed to collide with him on a weekly basis. It was almost becoming routine to him.

He peered over the top of his study guide to the Year 2 class on the track. Their phys-ed class was going on, the kids all running in equal distance along the stripped lines of the racing track. He knew he needed to be reviewing his English, but his eyes couldn't stay off of her. How was she running so gracefully? Her steps fluid, in perfect sync with her class, it was nothing like the cloud of disaster that he experienced on a constant basis.

Probably because she already flew into him this morning outside of the building and already got her scatterbrained moment out of the way.

His eyes shifted to his backpack. The small pocket in his bag was starting to overflow with treats. He really should get rid of them.

#

It was month six when he became numb to the entire event.

Entrance exams were done and over with. What he didn't account for, however, was the waiting. It was the worst part. He felt helpless, wondering if he was doomed to be this kid's crash-test pillow for all of eternity.

The latest collision left him with a good-sized bruise on his arm. That time he received two candies. The collision prior resulted in actual blood. She dumped about five chocolates in his lap before she made her way down the hallway.

Why on earth did someone have a need to carry that much chocolate at one time?

He shook his head as he approached his temporary home. It wasn't much, just a small room and a desk, but the people were nice and left him alone once they picked up his preference. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be fostered under the care of the Koi Family. If he got into Moto-Azabu, he could live in the dormitory on campus. His parents willed him enough, at least, according to the family attorney. It would keep him on campus through high school at the least if he kept his expenses low. He wasn't quite sure what that meant entirely, but Mau-san, his Dad's best friend and family attorney, was really good at explaining everything so he didn't have to try and decipher it too much.

Once he entered the Koi house, he slipped off his shoes and removed his jacket. Koi Haruka, the matriarch of the household, greeted him with a warm smile.

"Mamoru-san, please join us for a snack," she coaxed, the aura of hotcakes lingering in the air. As much as he wanted to indulge, he shook his head, all while trying to avoid the look of pure satisfaction as her two children tucked into the tasty pre-dinner treat.

"No thank you," he shook his head. "I really should be studying."

"Oh, Mamoru-san," she replied sadly as she dried her hands. "As you wish. I left some mail for you on your desk."

"Arigato, Koi-san," he answered quietly as he made his way to his room.

Once he placed his briefcase on his bed, he eyed the contents of letters on his desk. His eyes widened; the logo was unmistakable.

The admissions letter.

He scrambled to his desk and feverishly ripped open the paper, his eyes scanning the print in haste.

For the first time in six months, a smile, a true, elated smile spread across his face like honey.

He did it.

#

It was the last day of classes at Primary.

As he stood in the gymnasium with his peers, he couldn't help but look at his classmates. After all, it was the last attempt to try and gain a sliver of a memory of them before he left for Moto-Azabu.

He couldn't find a glimpse of recognition in any of their faces.

It saddened him; these were his peers, his friends for years. How could his mind have completely wiped them from his memory? Surely, he had a best friend. Sato Asahi apparently used to hold that title. He seemed to accept that Mamoru's mind wiped him clean from his memories, and didn't seem to hold any bitterness or grudges. In fact, he was close with Suzuki Kaito of the soccer team. He'd be just fine without Mamoru holding him back.

He turned his attention back when he could hear the school song begin to be sung, and he joined in, fumbling through the lyrics of a song he couldn't really recall. Relieved when the tune was over, his grade was dismissed with a chorus of applaud, officially ending his time at Juuban Primary. While he wanted to feel sad, he couldn't find the heart to do so.

Taking one last look, he stepped outside and looked up at the white stone building. This school held nothing but a reminder that he had no reminders. A part of his life he was eager to move on from. Yet, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the building, as if he was yearning to find something, anything, to allow him to hold on to a memory.

The next thing he knew, he faceplanted into a pile of dirt and grass.

"Gomen!" the familiar voice cried out. "I didn't see you!"

Sighing, he rolled over, the young girl still bowing and spitting out apology after apology.

"It's fine," he said curtly. "After all, you won't be able to run into me anymore after today."

"No?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes filled with question. As he stared back at her, he couldn't help but notice for the first time how blue they were.

"I will be attending middle school at Moto-Azabu," he replied nonchalantly.

"Wow!" the girl cried out. "That school is for super-duper smart kids!"

Mamoru felt his cheek flush over her excitement. "Uh, yeah," he stammered. "Well, see yea."

"Wait!" she cried out before she dug her hand in her pocket. She placed one last chocolate in his hand before she ran off waiving.

"Good luck!" she cried out as she ran down the sidewalk, a red station wagon parked a little ways down the road. He watched as she pulled the door open and climb in, feeling oddly confused about the emotions inside of him.

She was a pain. Constantly giving him bumps and bruises, always running in to him at the worst times. Yet, she was the only thing in his life that wasn't stale, monotonous, or routine.

Why did he feel sad, like he was going to miss her?

Shaking his head, he looked at the wrapper. He took his finger and unwrapped the silver foil from the candy, the rich tint of dark chocolate greeting him as he peeled away. Taking the candy, he popped it in his mouth, the rich, earthy flavor of dark chocolate melting on his tongue.

He was a little startled to discover he actually enjoyed this as well.

#

"Usagi-chan, who was that?" Tsukino Ikuko asked her daughter, who was currently unwrapping a piece of chocolate.

"Just a boy who used to go to my school," Usagi answered as she took a bite.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you guys for stopping by and reading! I appreciate you and your thoughtful words.

Please let me know if you see any grammatical errors - I wrote this in a bit of a haste :X

Onward to Day Two: _Father_.


	2. Day Two: Father

**Monday July 30th- Father:** We all know from the 90s anime and Crystal that Mamoru is protective, especially of his family. How will he go about parenting? Maybe he's out with his family or maybe he's watching over Chibiusa having a date! Just represent Mamoru being fatherly.

* * *

Mamoru sighed as his daughter breezed by him.

Her pink hair brushing against him as she walked past was the closest interaction they had in days. It wasn't like they were fighting, or he was getting the silent treatment for disciplining her. In fact, he had no idea what was going on.

 _"It's probably just hormones,"_ Usagi had mused as she consoled her husband about a week ago. _"I hardly talked to my parents about my personal problems when I was a teenager, too."_

Mamoru _loathed_ that response with every fiber in his body. He? Ignore his only daughter while she 'sorted through her problems?' Nada. Nope. Not happening. So, the next day, when Chibiusa was in her room with the door closed, he knocked softly at the barrier of wooden paneling.

"What?" came the curt reply. He opened the door slightly, the sight of his teenage daughter tapping away on the keys to her laptop at her desk in haste.

"Everything okay?" he asked her as he began to enter the room.

"Peachy," was the stale response. Mamoru raised an eyebrow from how flat the words were that came out of her mouth, lifeless and unlike her. He frowned.

"Are you sure?" he urged, hoping maybe she would open up to him. Instead, she startled him with a slam of her fists on the desk.

"I'm _fine,"_ she stressed, refusing to turn her head back and acknowledge him. "I'm, uh – just working on a paper. Due tomorrow."

"Okay, princess," Mamoru sighed, "I'll leave you be." With that, he backed out of the doorway and decided to take his wife's advise: let her come to you.

It was driving him insane. It was only two weeks ago when she was walking around the house the happiest he had ever seen her. It was as if she was glowing. She had that kind of affect on him; seeing her happy made him happier tenfold. The only person whose happiness had that same affect was his loving wife. For her to be so withdrawn, it hurt him more than Chibiusa could ever understand.

Something nagged inside of him the longer the mood swing continued.

"I think there's something going on with Chibiusa," Mamoru had suggested to Usagi a few days after his initial attempt to make contact.

Usagi, who was been reading a book at that moment, sighed as she placed it in her lap. "I agree," she replied. "She's been acting unusual."

"You don't know what's going on either, then?" Mamoru assumed aloud. Usagi shook her head, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she slumped down a bit.

"Usually she tells me, too. I thought if I gave her a few days space, she would come to me. It's disheartening that she hasn't yet, but, I don't want to push it," Usagi sighed.

"Yeah, don't do that," Mamoru agreed, "I already tried."

"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi moaned as she pinched her nose. "You didn't."

He frowned. "Yeah, I did." Usagi sighed again.

"I suppose we will really just have to wait, won't we?" Usagi conceded as she picked her book back up. "I'm sure she'll talk to us sooner than later."

Now, it had officially been a week. Sooner hadn't arrived; both parents were becoming concerned that it might never happen. Mamoru looked across the table to his wife, her expression mirroring his own.

"It'll blow over," Usagi tried to assure him, but by the looks of it, she was trying to assure herself as well. "It has to."

#

Mamoru sat in front of the computer, his mind lost on the troubles of his fifteen year old. What was going on that was so bad? Did she do poorly in a class? No, no that wasn't it. The school notified the parents of each test grade, and all of them have been between an A and a high B.

Was it a friend? Did she have a falling out with one of her schoolmates? Mamoru tried to think of the classmate she spent most of her time with and the last time he saw her... Suzuki Saiori. Ehhh... Saiori was just over two days ago, the two of them holed up in her room while they blasted music at an obnoxious decibel. So, that wasn't the problem, either.

Mamoru sighed as he opened up the internet browser, opening up his favorites tab to go to his favorite cooking blog. Ever since discovering the Instant Pot, he became obsessed with finding new techniques and recipes to cook for his family. As he scrolled through the bookmarks, however, he came across an unfamiliar title: _Pink Sugar Skull._

Mamoru pursed his lips in wonder. Pink Sugar Skull. How did that end up on his favorites? Clicking on the link, assuming it was probably some band's vevo page his wife accidentally bookmarked, he waited while the page loaded.

The page loaded, the background littered with pink, black, and white stars. He recognized it easily as a blog from black text boxes with hot pink writing spilling all over the page. He was about to click out of the site and assume it was placed there in error when his eye caught the icon: a photo of Chibiusa.

He had managed to discover his daughter's webpage.

He knew he shouldn't look. Privacy was important to a teenager.

But every Dad-fiber in his body was telling him to read it. If he saw something he shouldn't see, he would immediately back out. Perhaps this was the puzzle to figuring out what was going on with her.

After warring with himself a few moments, he decided to pursue in the interest of his Dad-senses over the practical-thinking. He needed to know what was going on with his daughter, and if she could spill it on a public blog for the world to see, then, it wasn't truly off-limits.

That's what he decided to go with as he read the first few lines of text.

 _I saw them together today. They were making out with each other outside of science class. Like they wanted me to see it. I'm pretty sure it was on purpose. I actually think I saw Myuu look at me while they kept kissing. Why? I hate my life. I hate Myuu. I hate Ryo. I hate what they've done to me. How they've broken me._

Mamoru gulped. Who was Myuu? Who the hell was Ryo? And how did they break his daughter?

Was it.. no. No. She was too young for boys.

Right?

He paled as he read a little further down.

 _Ryo. I cry for the time that you were mine. I cry for the memories you've left behind. I cry for the pain, the lost, the old, the new, I cry for the times I thought I had you._

He scrunched his face up. A boy. She was hurting over a boy who broke her heart.

It all made sense.

The sudden happiness. How she spent extra time making sure she was perfect before leaving the house for school, how she bounced around with her phone physically adhered to her hand, always texting and giggling. He had thought friends sent her me-me's, or mehmes, or however it's called. Not boys.

Boys are stupid. Throw dirt at them. Right? RIGHT?!

Clearly, Ryo was the stupidest boy of them all.

 _It's sad how people claim to love and care about you and yet they replace you so quickly._

He clicked out of her webpage before he felt his anger simmer over any further. Some little twerp broke his baby's heart.

Storming out of the office, he started his way up the stairwell. He was going to ask her where that little brainless moronic fool lived, and he was going to amputate his arms and legs from his body and throw them to the sharks. Yes, yes that would be perfect. No one hurt his baby girl and got away with it. Nope. Never.

He approached the door, fist ready to knock on the door, but stopped short of the wood paneling.

Soft sobs doused him with water, her tears softening his fury.

She was _hurting._

He suddenly flashed back to the time he broke up with Usako, how he pushed her away. It was dumb at the time, a foolish mistake he wished he never did. In the end, they did come out stronger, but that was beside the point.

Every single day hurt.

The first week of loneliness was unbearable. He hardly left his apartment, only to go to work or class. The second week he began to go out more, but he tried his hardest to avoid her at all costs. Over the following few weeks it got a little easier, but the pain was still there.

Chibiusa was so much like him: stubborn. Motoki had tried to comfort him during his and Usako's split, but he wanted nothing of it. He wanted to be alone and process. Grieve and move on.

He backed away from the doorway.

As much as he wanted to find that brainless, idiotic, foolish son-of-a-bitch and rip his head off, charging in like a caveman and demanding information would only hurt Chibiusa more, not help her.

He sighed in retreat as he shook his heart, his heart clenching in pain for his little girl.

#

Mamoru sat at the breakfast bar, sipping at his mug of coffee while looking over the paper when Chibiusa came downstairs for breakfast.

She sat down next to him, munching away quietly at a bowl of cereal. He looked up at Usagi, who was drying dishes quietly, the worry still prevalent in her eyes.

He hadn't told Usagi what he discovered. As much as he wanted to, he knew Usagi would take the mothering route: barge in and try to comfort the best she could. Not that Usagi wasn't a good comforter; she was the best, in fact. But, she had boundary issues. And while he loved her for it, sometimes being left alone is just that: leave it alone.

But the urge to comfort her still itched within him. So, instead of words, Mamoru placed his hand on his daughter's back and rubbed it gently. A quiet, gentle reminder that he would always be there for her when she needed him.

She lifted her chin slowly, tipping her head to look up at him. The corner of her mouth twitched upward slightly before she dropped back down to her cereal.

In that look, he knew she would be alright.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I wanted to explore a side of Mamoru's protectiveness without being overly assertive, because while I think Mamoru could be one hell of an intimidating father, I also know he is level-headed. I know this was a little on the shorter word side, but I hope you enjoyed it!

As always, let me know your thoughts and if you see errors, please let me know!


	3. Day Three: A Knight and his Shitennou

**Tuesday, July 31st-** A Knight and His Shitennou: Almost everything I've seen has something to do with Mamoru and the four heavenly kings. Make it a boys night or maybe even bring it to the past. Either way, he's gotta be involved with his Shitennou!

* * *

Moonrise.

Endymion could feel his palms sweating with anticipation as the moon finally reached the top of the trees. The soft, illuminating light beckoned into his castle windows like a siren's call, letting him know: _it is time._

Donning an embellished navy blue tunic and black trousers, Endymion did his best to dress as far down from his usual regal attire as he was permitted. After all, wearing such heavy armor made a much more difficult task to try to walk down the halls in haste.

He opened up the wooden door, pleased when the only shadow he saw was the flickering of the sconce's flames. As quiet as a mouse, he closed the door softly behind him, tiptoeing as quietly as he could to reach the back hallway.

From the back hall, he would descend the stairwell, curve around the kitchen quarters, reach the back foyer, and then finally reach his final destination: the royal gardens.

 _It should not be too difficult_ , Endymion mused as he pressed his foot against the mortar slab hallway, pleased that his choice of footwear keeping his movements on the quieter side. _Only a few more…_

"Endymion!" Wincing, Endymion quickly stood to attention, turning to face the interrupting voice.

"Jadeite," Endymion greeted the blonde-haired commander in his red-accented Shitennou uniform.

"What are you doing out of your room at this hour, Sire?" Jadeite questioned.

"I am just stretching out my legs, my good man," Endymion fibbed. "Nothing like a good walk after a rough day of training."

Jadeite's gray eyes stared at Endymion, his eyes squinting slightly, as if deep in thought.

"Well, if it's sore legs, my liege, let me send up Charlotte to your room to rub out your sore muscles," Jadeite suggested.

"Oh, no, that is not necessary," Endymion responded rather quickly, prompting more questioning looks from Jadeite.

"No? Well, unless your legs are not truly tired, Sire," Jadeite trailed, as if he was waiting for Endymion to tell him a truth.

Endymion swallowed a gulp. "You know what, Jadeite, my legs feel much better. I shall retreat back to my room now." Turning around in defeat, he startled quickly when Jadeite called his name once more.

"Have a good night, and please let me know if you would like me to summon Charlotte," Jadeite reassured. Endymion nodded slightly before returning to his room, very aware of Jadeite's eyes on him as he walked back down the corridor.

Attempt number one: failed miserably.

Endymion closed the door behind him and immediately crossed the span of his room to the window. The moon was a good space past the treetops.

He was late.

He taped his fingers against the stone moldings of the castle windows, trying to re-devise a way to slip out unnoticed, and especially without Jadeite seeing him now that he was on to him. One more close encounter like that and Jadeite would have watchmen stationed at his doors the remainder of the night.

Surely if that would happen, he wouldn't get to make it to the gardens.

He pursed his lips in thought. There must be another hallway to reach the stairwell. After all, the castle was so large, that if he was to go past—

He snapped his fingers. Yes! He should leave his room and walk over by the garderobe. There would be no suspicion if he made his way to such a room! Grinning, he walked back over to the door, opening it ever so slightly, once again greeted by the flicker of flames. Thankful that Jadeite appeared to retreat to his own room, he made his way towards the garderobe.

Sure, the toilet was a bit further away than the back hallway to the stairwell, but thankfully this time, he had not been approached. Once he reached the room, he continued onward, passing a few more corridors before finally reaching the back stairwell.

Watching his footing, he descended the circular stairwell, holding on to the iron railing as he fled down the steps in haste. It wasn't long before he reached the bottom of the stone steps, his feet resting on a small landing of space between the doorway. As he went to pull the door open, however, he collided with his wavy-haired Shitennou: Nephrite.

"My apologies, Sire!" Nephrite exclaimed as he stilled both himself and Endymion from any potential fall. "I was not looking where I was going!"

"That is quite alright, Nephrite," Endymion replied as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Deciding to try to use this fumble as an opportunity to carry on without question, Endymion added, "If you will excuse me."

As he went to continue his journey, Nephrite's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Pardon, Sire, but it is late. Shouldn't you be in your bedchambers?"

Endymion grimaced. "I am just going for a small walk, Nephrite. I shall return to my chambers in a few."

"Well, then, allow me to accompany you," Nephrite exclaimed as he was by his side in an instant. Endymion frowned; this was not good.

"Of course," Endymion said through gritted teeth. At this rate, he would be surprised if he made it to the gardens at all.

They walked in stride, silent for a few moments while Endymion tried to think of a way to get Nephrite to leave his side and return to his own post.

As they continued to walk down the hallway, he heard the distinct sounds of clanging. The kitchen, yes! Perfect opportunity to incapacitate Nephrite with his love of freshly baked bread.

"Nephrite, do you mind if we stop at the kitchen? I find that I am quite hungry tonight after such rigorous training today," Endymion suggested smoothly as they neared the kitchen.

"Of course, Sire," Nephrite responded in an all too familiar tone. _Yes_ , Endymion thought maliciously, _stop and eat the bread. Let me slip out of the kitchen undetected as he talks with Marjorie. This will be perfect._

Walking into the red-bricked room, the warmth of the temperature was a welcomed and drastic change from the cooler air of the hallway. As predicted, Endymion could smell fresh loaves baking in the oven, Marjorie the baker hard at work rolling fresh dough.

"Endymion-sama! Nephrite! What brings you down here this late in the night?" Marjorie asked as she stopped kneading and dipped into a curtsy. "May I find you something to snack on, my liege?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you, Marjorie," Endymion said with a smile. In a flash, Marjorie began to slice up some apples and white colored cheese, plating them alongside fresh slices of steaming warm bread.

"This bread is wonderful," Nephrite exclaimed in an instant. "Marjorie, you've outdone yourself again. Is this garlic I taste?"

Marjorie responded in a giggle. "You know me too well, Nephrite," she purred with satisfaction, watching as Nephrite took another exaggerated bite.

Endymion allowed their exchanges to go on a few more moments, gobbling up his apples slices, cheese, and bread quickly before interrupting with his goodbyes. "Well, I am off to bed. Thank you Marjorie for the treat," Endymion said as he slipped out of the room, leaving Nephrite to woo Marjorie. Or the other way around, it seemed.

Attempt number two: successful... ish.

Smiling with a shake of his head, he exited the kitchen and turned to the back foyer. _That was almost too easy_ , Endymion mused. Ditching Nephrite with a beautiful woman who cooks? Absolutely brilliant.

Unfortunately, Endymion's smugness only lasted briefly, as he heard a rushed voice call out his name yet again.

"Zoisite," Endymion sighed in defeat. Were they tracking him? Did he have a honing device attached to him that alerted his commanders that he was on the move?

Zoisite pulled off his wire framed glasses as he approached the Prince. "Why are you up so late, Sire?" Zoisite inquired. "It is awfully late for you to be out of your chambers."

"I just wanted to go for a walk," Endymion groaned. "I am a grown man, for goodness sake. Why am I not allowed to walk around my Castle grounds freely?"

Zoisite's green eyes popped at the frustration laced in his voice. "I was just inquiring, Sire. Pardon my interruption. You may continue," Zoisite said as he quickly dismissed himself.

Endymion's shoulders dropped as he watched Zoisite quickly disappear behind the castle walls. He didn't mean to snap; it was just his dumb luck he kept bumping into people! He would apologize tomorrow, Endymion decided, but for now, he was so close.

Attempt number three: feeling a bit lousy for being short with his good friend, but alas, he was successful.

Endymion approached the doorway and grinned. Finally; finally he reached his destination after running in to three of his closest advisors. His friends. Any other night he would have been more respectful, but tonight was a night he couldn't sacrifice. He needed to be in the gardens this evening. He _promised_ he would be there. Endymion was fully intent on keeping that promise.

He gripped the handle of the door, excitement pounding in his heart. He had been waiting months for this moment. It had been far too long since the last time they met, and he was more than ready to spend the rest of the night's hours in the gardens, staring up at the midnight sky, breathing in the scent of the surrounding air.

 _No more obsticles in my way,_ Endymion thought gleefully as he swung open the door. After all, this was the final destination. No more hallways, stairwells, kitchens, foyers.

"Endymion," the deep voice of Kunzite boomed, sending Endymion tripping over his feet and falling onto the ground.

"Son of a—" Endymion cried out when he saw the leader of the Shitennou standing at the entryway of the gardens.

"Watch your tongue, Sire," Kunzite scolded in his authoritative tone.

"You knew, didn't you," Endymion spat as he lifted himself off the ground. "You all know. That's why you've all bumped in to me. This isn't coincidence. This is ridiculous!" he exploded as Kunzite stood stoic, watching with a dry expression as Endymion continued on his rant. "This is absurd. I am allowed to do whatever I want, when I want. I am the Prince! Damn it all!"

"Are you quite finished with your tantrum, Endymion?" Kunzite asked dryly.

Endymion's chest heaved as he came off his juvenile spat. "I guess," he spat, deciding to end his antics in childish fashion.

"I wish I could tell you that your series of run-in's today was a masterful plan of mine to impede you from your goal to reach the castle gardens, but to be frank, I do not have that kind of time on my hands," Kunzite scolded. Endymion shuffled under his stare.

"My apologizes, Kunzite," Endymion offered. "I just…"

Kunzite sighed as he stepped off to the side.

"She's been waiting for you for a while, now. Best you go see her."

Endymion's jaw dropped, but quickly shifted into a broad smile. His princess, his love; he finally made it to the gardens to see his beloved.

"Thank you," Endymion murmured as he extended his legs into the garden. Before he reached the unmistakable glow of her aura, however, he turned back to the leader of his Shitennou, his trusted advisor, his friend.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N:** I thought it would be a fun spin of events having Endymion having to sneak out of the castle to see Serenity since we always see Serenity sneaking down to Earth to see Endymion. And, of course, nothing can go smoothly! Hahaha.

I hope you enjoyed this little story! Thanks for reading! Please let me know how you liked it, if you liked it at all, lol.

Also, fun fact! _Garderobe_ is the proper medieval name for a bathroom in a castle!


	4. Day Four: Personal Life

**Wednesday August 1st- Personal Life:** Mamoru studied abroad, he's made a living, apparently has an expensive car ( tiny012 I think you or someone made an extensive post about him being a sugar daddy or something lol) Explain what he does on a daily basis? Does he have a job? What does his apartment look like on the inside? Anything related to his personal life.

* * *

 _Your order has been canceled due to suspected fraudulent activity. If this information is incorrect, please call us immediately at the number listed below to speak with a representative. Have a wonderful day and thank you for shopping at Kohl's!_

Mamoru's eye twitched at the font on the computer. It wasn't quite black, almost a grayish hint on a terribly washed out beige background, but as he read the short paragraph informing him of the cancellation of THE Ninja Coffee Bar® System with Thermal Carafe that he had been daydreaming of for days, he felt as if the words were personally attacking him.

Who did they think they were questioning his order? Was there another Chiba Mamoru, VIP cardholder since 2009? I don't think so! He grunted as he yanked out his cell phone, dialing the 1-800 number, ready to bellow out a tongue lashing for canceling his order without the courtesy of bothering to inquire first.

He knew something was up when the box was not waiting for him at his door the last few afternoon's. He placed the order fifteen and a half days ago, after all! The email confirmation said it shipped; he just assumed there may have been a delay. Kohl's was notorious for crappy shipping speeds, after all. But, it would have been worth the wait.

The magical coffee bar system. With hot and iced buttons. Single-serving option. Pod free. Built-in frothier.

A _thermal carafe._

"Good evening and thank you for calling Kohl's customer service. My name is Miyazaki Himari. How may I be of assistance to you this evening?' the voice on the other end of the receiver answered formally.

Mamoru grunted. "I am calling about an email I received stating my order was canceled by your fraud department," he grumbled into the phone.

"I do apologize for that sir, let me go ahead and take a look to see what happened here," she replied unemotionally, the clicking of keys replacing her voice. Mamoru sighed; he just wanted his coffee maker. His first indulgent coffee maker… ever. He always erred on the side of caution when it came to money; minimal décor, even more minimal appliances.

However, for the holiday, his boss gave him a bonus. Sure, it was only $300 after taxes, but hey, it was money he hadn't counted on. Given his old coffee maker was barely hanging on, he decided to splurge for once.

Kohl's.

The land of discounts everywhere.

A space where he could buy all his clothes, accessories, linens, and homegoods in one giant swoop. Nothing was too extreme there, nor was it too bland. It was the right amount of comfort, style, and quality, and always at a great price.

He discovered the department store by mistake one day. In fact, he had assumed it was more of a hardware store than a clothing store. Boy, was he wrong! Aisles upon aisles of men's clothing. Sporting wear. Casual wear. Dress wear. It was nothing like those department stores in the mall, only having a small subsection of men's clothes to the endless square footage of women's.

He had been pleasantly surprised when he found brands like _Marc Anthony_ , _Dockers_ , and _Nike_ , but then he discovered the DEALS he could score! Nike at 20% off? Marc Anthony shirts buy one get one free?! He capitalized on the opportunity, filling up a shopping cart with an assortment of clothing.

As he filled the cart while scanning the aisles, he felt good about himself. Pleased that he got some new clothing at a great price.

And then he discovered that he could buy his UNDERWEAR THERE TOO.

Not just underwear, either! Jockey brand fitted boxer briefs with sport microfiber material… ON SALE! It was like a wonderland. He thumbed through the underwear selection, discovering it wasn't just your typical black or grey men's briefs. Oh, no; he got red and black patterned, neon orange, turquoise blue… and of course some neutrals. But hey, women shouldn't be the only ones who were able to have a little flair with their underwear.

Once he raided the underwear section, making a pit stop to grab some new Gold Toe tube socks (40% off!), he stumbled into another area that took his breath away.

Cooking appliances.

 _Food Network_ cooking appliances.

It was a bright red lasagna stoneware pan that had him drawn in. With deep sides, handles, and plenty of space, he could make casseroles that would feed him for days! At only $34.99 – reduced on clearance from 79.99! – he had to own it.

Of course, when he made his way to the cashier and saw the total - $375 – he grimaced at his impulsiveness. He got too carried away. Frowning, he looked at the heap of clothing, determining what he should put back, when some magical words were spoken.

The cashier behind the desk offered him his very own _exclusive offer... a_ n additional 20% off the final total if he signed up for a charge card!

Mamoru never looked back. Forget the mall, forget trendy styles or botique stores. Kohl's was where it was at! The magical land of everything you could possibly need. Got a girlfriend? Buy her some brand name perfume in a gift set. Present for your godson? Grab him a baseball cap. Not quite sure what your boss might like? Buddy, they sell gift cards for all sorts of restaurants, too!

"Sir, excuse me, are you still with me, sir?" the voice cracked on the other end, startling Mamoru out of his fantasy.

"Ah, yes, sorry."

"I do deeply apologize, our fraud team had suspected this might be in error due to the fact it was one expensive item from your shopping cart purchased. Your shopping history includes multiple items in your checkout, not one. We wanted to be sure that your account was not compromised, so we canceled the transaction."

Mamoru slumped. "Is there any way I can reorder it?"

"Of course," the customer service representative said, "I will go ahead and reinstate and add an additional 20% off for the inconvenience."

 _Yes!_ "Awesome, thank you!"

Mamoru was about to bid his goodbye's when the woman added further information.

"Sir, just so you know, the price on the item did change since we mistakenly canceled your order."

Mamoru's eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

"Yes. The item went on sale from $299 to $219. With your gift card, Kohl's cash, original coupon, and the additional coupon we will be giving you, the amount we will be charging on your credit card will be $18."

"What?"

"$18, Sir," she repeated.

Mamoru blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "THAT'S IT?"

The woman laughed. "Yes, sir. I can assume this is okay to place on your card?"

"Absolutely! Wow, that's awesome!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"Wonderful. I will go ahead and process the transaction. You will be notified via email when your package ships. Can I help you with anything else tonight, Sir?"

Mamoru shook his head. "Nope, I am all set. Thank you for your help this evening, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. And thank you for being a most valued customer of Kohl's. Have a wonderful night."

Once the call disconnected, Mamoru did a fist bump into the air.

$18 for his dream coffee maker. $18 lousy stinkin' bucks for his single-serving option, pod free, built-in frothier, iced or hot optioned coffee system, with THE thermal carafe.

God, he loved Kohl's.

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to take Mamoru's love of coffee and dive even further into an obsession that sounded like it could be fun! Hey, why not! I know I love Kohl's. So does my husband!

I know this one was shorter, but my carpel tunnel is on fire today. Pins and needles, man. And I already had surgery once before :( See you all tomorrow!


	5. Day Five: A Masked Hero

Thursday August 2nd- A Masked Hero: Tuxedo Kamen is known for being vigilant and protective. Go deep with this. How does he think when he sees Sailor Moon for the first time. Maybe you want to show him off with all of his dramatic flair.

* * *

Mamoru rushed down the city streets, his heart quickening as he picked up his pace.

His mind couldn't process what exactly was going on. One moment he was rolling an omelette for dinner, when suddenly a piercing dread crept up through his body.

It had stiffened him, briefly immobilizing his body as he tried to process the sensation going on. For reasons unknown, his heart began pounding, his fingers prickling with an unknown energy. In an instant, the sensation took over his whole body, sending rippling waves of energy through his limbs, his core, his mind. It was nothing like any type of sensation he felt before.

He needed to do... _something._ What that something was, though, remained a mystery.

Mamoru turned off the stovetop, pushing the eggs off to the side as he continued to process what was going on. He could feel his body temperature rising, his breathing speeding up, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. He thought back to his studies, trying to determine through his brief medical knowledge if he could figure out what these symptoms might diagnose, but it was no use. It wasn't until he backed away from the stove and into the countertop behind him that he felt _it_ start to happen.

Henshin.

It felt like his body exploded, cloaking him in a mysterious energy that felt like pins and needles fastening against his flesh. When the sensation was over, he was looking through the rims of what felt like oddly-shaped glasses. Mamoru lifted his hands mechanically, surprised to find that pristine white gloves were covering his once bare hands. What startled him most, however, was that his casual t-shirt and jeans were suddenly replaced with a very lightweight, form-fitting black tuxedo.

He was about to run to the mirror to see what the hell was going on, but that feeling pierced him again. His limbs surged with energy, and before he knew it, he was out the door, running down the stairs at a speed unknown to man, running towards an unknown destination.

As his feet continued to carry him, he picked up on the whipping noise behind him, a red-lined cape billowing out behind him as he ran in stride. His head shook, startled, only to then realize he was wearing some kind of hat. As his feet continued to carry him, he had so many questions running through his mind, yet an answer not in sight. Where was he going? What was happening? How did he know where he was running to?

A shriek pierced the night and his thoughts.

 _There,_ a voice in his head told him. One he hadn't heard before, but one that he immediately knew he should trust.

He turned the corner and saw a site that completely startled him.

A creature was hovering over a young woman, her body glowing an odd color. It almost look liked the creature had fastened something to this girl and was... sucking... her life out of her?

He gulped, but he knew he needed to intervene.

"Hey, you!" Mamoru shouted, his body sliding into a defensive stance he had learned during his years studying Jujitsu in high school. "Leaver her alone!" His voice trembled slightly, but even he could hear a sense of command coming from the words. Unfortunately, however, there was no response from the creature.

He balled his fist, about to run and deck the guy, when he felt his hand warm slightly. Lifting his hand slowly, he discovered a red rose had suddenly materialized, fully bloomed, its stem cut like a dagger with sharply pointed thorns.

Mamoru scoffed; was he supposed to present it to this thing as a peace offering? Tickle him with it? Fluster his allergies with the fragrance.

Or... Was he supposed to throw it?

Grasping it like a dart, Mamoru lifted his arm up and pointed it at the creature. He mechanically moved his arm back, and like aiming at a bullseye, he throw the blooming flower.

What startled him, and the creature, was its laser-like shot, slicing the vacuum-like suction things that were once attached to both the girl and creature, breaking their contact. The monster-like figure let out a deep, painful wail, scrambling to try and regain its focus.

It turned, its bulgy, yellow eyes set on Mamoru. "YOU!" it screeched, "WHO ARE YOU?"

Mamoru frowned as he slipped back into his defensive stance. He didn't want to give him his name. After all, he was listed in the phone book. Surely no good would come of that.

 _Tuxedo Kamen._ Mamoru frowned at the terribly obvious name that the earlier trusting voice he believed in had chosen. _You are Tuxedo Kamen._

 _"_ I am... Tuxedo Kamen!" Mamoru shouted to the creature, who continued to back into a corner.

"YOU SHALL PERISH, TUXEDO KAMEN," the vile monster shouted as it lunged at surprising force. Mamoru's feet slid like a dancers, easily dodging the attack, his cape flapping alongside like a dance partner. In his other hand he felt a weapon materialize, a solid, pipe-like feature that felt lightweight, but easily could inflict damage. Lifting it up, he hit the creature with the black cane, knocking it back at least 20 feet and into a brick wall.

Suddenly, the creature convulsed, let out another piercing screech, before it suddenly... dissolved.

Mamoru took a couple of deep breaths as he continued to survey the area. What the hell was that thing? Was it... dead? Hesitantly, Mamoru stepped tentatively over to the area where the monster diminished, surprised when there wasn't a trace in site. It was as if it had vanished into thin air. But how?

A moan startled Mamoru out of his thoughts. He turned his head over his shoulder, the young woman on the ground starting to lift herself off of the ground.

"What... what happened?" she moaned tiredly as she sat up. "Where am I?"

Mamoru stayed back. "You are safe now," he informed her. She shot her head over to him, her eyes widening as she looked at him with gratitude and surprise.

"You saved me?" she asked hesitantly. Who could blame her; honestly, he didn't know what the hell was going on, either.

Rather than answer, he gripped the cape, quickly cloaking his face should he be recognized and let his feet carry him away as fast as they would take him. He could hear her pleading for him to come back, surely to provide some answers, but he didn't have them. He would be of no use.

Besides, who would believe a man dressed in a masked tuxedo?

* * *

 **A/N** : If you're reading this chapter, thank you! I think that no one found my last chapter any good, so if you're still reading my work after my attempt to be kind off goofy, thank you again and again! Today's prompt was a little tougher, mainly because I'm dead tired from volunteering today to weed a garden for a local not-for-profit organization. I also discovered how much fun hedge clipping can be... but it is physically exhausting! Anyway, thank you again (can you tell I mean it?) for reading my work. I love doing this stuff, even if I'm not very good at it.


	6. Day Six: Birthday

**Friday August 3rd** **\- Birthday:** It's his birthday! Not much can be said about this prompt!

* * *

"Mamo-chan, what do you want for your birthday?"

Such a simple question, one that should be expected from your girlfriend of six months. For Mamoru, however, he hadn't been asked a question as such for as long as he could remember.

"Uhm," he pursed, not quite sure how to answer such a question.

Usually, his birthday consisted of a scheduled day off from work, a visit to the Crowne for a cup of coffee, picking up a newspaper and a croissant from the newsstand on the street, and then... nothing. Sometimes he would rent a move, other times he would order in dinner rather than cook. For Mamoru, his birthday was merely another day of existence.

"I mean," Usage rambled, "you already have so many nice things. Your sports car, your bike, artwork, cookware," she counted as she lifted up a respective finger to each item. She wasn't incorrect; typically, whatever he needed, he purchased. After all, up until now, he never counted on asking anyone for anything.

"I don't need a gift," Mamoru answered honestly, "just you, Usako."

That answer, however, didn't seem to sit well with his very nurturing and caring girlfriend. "Nope, I will not accept that answer, Mamo-chan. Birthday's mean presents. So, let's try this again. What. Do. You. Want?"

Mamoru tilted his head and sighed.

"Can I think about it and get back to you?"

Usagi smiled, satisfied with the brief interlude. "You'd better let me know in the next 48 hours, or else I'm taking you out for Mexican fajitas."

Mamoru grimaced; she played off of one of his few dislikes: bell peppers. _Touché, Usako. Touché._

"48 hours. No later," he agreed.

#

Mamoru sat on his couch, looking around his apartment for anything he could possibly want, or need. He glanced around the living area; he had minimal decor, mainly some astrological items, a picture frame of Usagi, and a small plant, but other than that, he didn't really need much more. Besides, decor wasn't quite his thing.

He slouched back and thought about his kitchen; were there any new gadgets he could request? Maybe that Instant Pot gadget that he listened to people rant and rave about?

Nah, that sounded like too much to learn. With studying for med school and attending a full load of undergrad classes, he had his hands full. T _he good ol' trusty crockpot will have to continue to be my savior_ , he thought solemnly as he moved on.

Thinking to the bathroom, he stroked his chin. What about one of those fancy razors? The one where you brush the shaving cream on and then use a straight blade to shave? He didn't have anything like that, just a disposable razor he picked up from the drugstore.

Eh, that sounded like too much work for a quick shave in the morning.

Frowning, he thought to his bed. It was probably awkward and too personal to ask for something like bedsheets or pillows. Besides, he had one good pair of sheets that fit his bed just right. Why mess up a good thing?

He groaned; there really wasn't anything he needed around the house.

He tried to think of anything he had seen around the stores that might have caught his eye when shopping with Usagi the handful of times they went to the store, but alas, it was another blank. He didn't really need any clothing; he preferred his blazer and black tee to pretty much any outfit, but he had his coral button-down shirt and a good workout outfit he was content with. If anything, maybe, maybe a polo shirt. But again, that's a far stretch to ask for.

What was wrong with the answer he gave her earlier? Spending time with her?

Sure, they spent time together with the Sailor Senshi meetings, or out at a park on occasion here or there, but in all honestly, when was the last time they went out on a date? A dinner, a movie, a comedy show? He pursed his lips; would asking her for a date be considered a 'birthday gift?'

He shrugged. Why not at least ask?

#

"Absolutely!" Usagi exclaimed as she clamped Mamoru's hands with her own, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "I am going to give you the ultimate birthday day out from your wildest dreams."

Mamoru smiled as she started listing off potential things for them to do. When he called her the night prior and asked her to meet him at their usual park bench, she pretty much insisted it be first thing in the morning, eager to hear what he had decided to ask for. That was, of course, after she tried to persuade him to tell her over the phone. This was more fun, though.

"Just you wait, Mamo-chan. Friday night is going to be absolutely perfect!" she exclaimed as she leapt out of her seat and thrusted her arm into the air.

"Can't wait, Usako."

#

"Mamo-chan, I will be by in 30 minutes to pick you up. No denim, okay?" she informed him on the phone, to which he rolled his eyes.

"When do I wear denim?" he asked, thinking back to his usual attire. Maybe every blue moon, but for tonight, he was dressed in his normal outfit: khakis, black top, olive blazer.

"Okay okay, I'm just saying to say it. Be ready, okay?!" she bellowed out before promptly hanging up. He looked at the phone briefly, having no opportunity to even get a question or a goodbye in, before replacing the receiver on the cradle.

The last couple of days she kept giggling. Not I read something on the internet funny, but calculated, _I know something you don't know_ funny. It actually started to get the better of him and he started pestering her for information. He never, ever cracked like that! And, the worst of all, she would just smile and move on to another topic!

His birthday today consisted of his usual routine: day off, coffee, newspaper, croissant, but it also included an element that he couldn't ever remember feeling:

the anticipation of his birthday gift.

Deciding to try and make the next half hour move by a little quicker, he pulled out a physics textbook and began to study up on some notes he had taken. However, he quickly replaced the book, unable to find an ounce of focus to retain any information. Instead, he grabbed the remote and turned on the television, tuning in to an episode of "Midnight Diner," but it was an episode he had already seen before. He flipped through a couple of other channels, all tuned in to commercials.

He turned the tv off and tossed the remote to the side, his patience wearing thin.

He looked at his watch; how had only 6 minutes passed by?! Groaning, he made his way into the kitchen and decided on making himself a cup of tea. Rummaging through his cabinet, he pulled out a canister of orange green tea and began to boil some water. He stood by the kettle, waiting... waiting... waiting. He frowned. Why did it feel like this water was taking longer than usual to boil? He rolled his eyes at the thought.

Sighing, he removed himself from the kitchen and made his way into the bathroom, hoping that relocating to a different room would make the water boil quicker and time to move by faster. Picking up a comb, he brushed his already combed hair, just in case it needed it, before taking a q-tip and cleaning out his already q-tiped ears, just in case he missed a spot. When he tossed the used item into the garbage, he heard his kettle whistle.

 _Finally._

He walked back into the kitchen, stopping in front of the cupboard to pull out his usual black-colored mug, scooped some looseleaf tea into the diffuser, then poured water into his mug. Dunking the diffuser into the steaming mug, he watched as the water turned into a muted shade of green, darkening as the tea steeped a little more.

Unwilling to wait the instructional five minutes, he pulled the diffuser out and sipped at the hot water. He grimaced; it definitely needed more time, but screw it. He needed to occupy his mind, not wait for the correct shade of green and the right balance of flavor to have his drink just right.

Relocating back into the living room, he sat in his chair and stared out the sliding doors and at the skyline. The sun was beginning to set, colors of orange, fuchsia, and magenta streaking the horizon. Looking at the picturesque setting calmed his nerves a bit. He sipped at the terribly flavored hot water slowly, letting himself relax a bit more until-

"OH MAMO-CHANNNNNNN!" a voice shrilled into the dead air, starling him enough that he almost spilled his drink. Thankfully, he placed his mug on the coffee table just in time because he was suddenly enclosed from behind in a giant bear hug. "Happy birthday, Mamo-chan!"

"Thank you, Usako," he smiled as he placed his hand on her forearm. She circled to the front of the couch, pulling at his hands with vigor.

"Come on, we gotta go now!" she instructed. He stood up quickly, excited to see where they were going in such haste.

"Do I need to bring anything?" he asked, only to receive a shake of her head.

"Nope, I've got it covered. Now, come on, Mamo-chan, let's go!"

#

"Is it the park?" Mamoru guessed as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Nope!"

"The crowne."

"Wrong again!" she mused.

"Dinner?"

"Well, kind of, but also, not kind of," Usagi vaguely answered with her index finger propped on her chin, a wicked smile following her sentence.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked, receiving a vigorous nod in response.

"Oh, absolutely. It's not often I get anything by you. It feels good knowing i have that kind of power."

"Oh?"

Usagi nodded. "Because it tells me, in my heart of hearts, that even though we've only been a couple for six months, there are things I've learned about you that no one else, not even you, would think you'd want. I one day hope to know you better than I know myself."

Her sweet words warmed his heart. Taking her hand into his own, he looked down at her and smiled.

"And I you," he agreed. With that, she leaned her body into them as they continued to walk down the city streets until they took a turn into the Azabu Gardens. Mamoru blinked a few times, trying to think of what was in the park at this hour that might be considered a "date."

"Where are we going?" he asked as they descended further into the park, Usagi continuing to lead the way in certainly.

"You'll see," she answered, "we're just about there."

It was a couple more turns, but chatter suddenly began to fill the quiet spaces of the park setting. Confused, Mamoru continued to allow Usagi to lead him, surprised at the site when they turned the final bend.

There was a handful of people sprawled out on blankets, seated in lawn chairs, or laying on the grass. They each appeared to be having their own sort starry night picnic, which, he had to give to Usagi, was pretty creative.

It wasn't until he saw that a large screen was set up in the distance that he realized it was a movie in the park.

"Surprise!" Usagi exclaimed as she clasped her arms together. "They're airing Jurassic World tonight, and Makoto packed us a picnic filled with your favorites, and I got you a chocolate cake as well!" Her smile was a mile wide as she looked up at him, her eyes shining to the point where he believed he saw actual stars twinkling. "Do you like it?"

He captured her lips.

Only Usagi would be able to do something so special. His favorite movie, his favorite sweet, under the stars on a warm, summer night. It wasn't over the top, it wasn't sitting in a loud restaurant, or sitting in a dark, quiet theater.

It was the most romantic gesture she had ever given him.

When they separated, he pressed his forehead against hers, stroking her cheek with his thumb slowly.

"This is absolutely perfect. Thank you, Usako."

She squealed lightly, tossing her arms around him as she nuzzled his chest.

"Happy birthday, Mamo-chan!"

* * *

 **A/N: Um, so, can I say how you guys who have left me reviews and messages of encouragement truly made my heart leap? Honestly, while I love to write, its feedback and encouragement that really keep that drive alive! I thank you all so so so much for your kindness when I began doubting myself. It was truly appreciated more than you know.**

 **And, per the request from Latebuttruefan, I made sure to include Usagi in today's prompt! I hope you liked it!**

 **Thank you guys again! Please let me know how you liked it!**

 **Have a lovely night!**


End file.
